Not All Gems Are For Eating
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: Spike finds a gem that can turn his life around! This mysterious stone gives him the power to sexually attract any pony in Equestria to himself. Rarity ignoring him? Not anymore! Twilight disappointed? Not after this! Power to the dragon, this gem always delivers! However, unknown to Spike, the gem's original owner is searching for it... and won't give up until it is found.
1. Dragon Lust

"Now, let's see..." Spike muttered to himself as he searched along the ground, "There's got to be some good gems around here somewhere..." The young dragon had been hoping to make a gem cake today, only to find they were fresh out. Twilight had suggested that he go out and look for some. _Sure, Twilight, that's a great idea! I'll just go out during one of the hottest days of the century and wander around until I stumble upon a few. Why didn't I think of that?_ Spike thought to himself sarcastically. And yet, somehow he had done it anyway... _Now what?_

He was about to give up and head home when he spotted somepony pulling a cart up ahead. What caught his attention, however, was what the pony was pulling on her cart.

"Gems!" Spike gasped as he started to run toward the stranger. "Excuse me! Excuse me, over here!" he called. When he had caught up, he gazed hungrily at all the gems the pony had. "Are these gems for sale?"

The pony smiled warmly and answered, "Well, I suppose they could be. Are you interested?"

"Oh, yes, very much!" Spike said without taking his eyes off of them, "They look... delicious..." Spike started to drool a little before he awoke from his trance and faced the merchant. "How much?"

"How much? Oh, gee, I didn't think of that... what sounds right to you?" the mare asked him.

Spike shook his head. _Is she for real?_ "Um, well," he started. "I would think ten bits is enough for one basket, wouldn't you?"

"Oh my! Ten bits? Well, aren't you generous!" she smiled as she lifted a basket off and set it on the ground in front of him. "It's a deal!" Spike handed her the money and admired himself in the gems he would soon be enjoying. "Wow, ten whole bits. Why, with this much money, I could buy my daughter a dress for her birthday! She'll be so pleased!" With that, the mare put the money away and started back on the trail. "Thank you, stranger. Let's do business again real soon!"

_Wow... the poor thing must not have a lot of money,_ Spike thought. Before the merchant pony left, Spike managed to slip five more bits into one of the baskets she was taking home. _There. That'll be a nice surprise!_Then he turned his attention to the basket-full of goodies he now owned. "Now to get you home!"

On the way back to Twilight's, Spike's stomach started to growl.. "Man, getting kind of hungry," he muttered to nopony in particular. "I guess I could eat a few gems now. I've got plenty for the cake and they're just going to get eaten eventually, right?" With that logic, Spike reached in and lifted up one of the bigger gems. "You're a big one... Mmmm, you look good!" He couldn't hold himself back any longer and chowed down on the gems. "Ooh, mmmm! That's good!" Then he grabbed another handful. Then another. Then another.

He ate faster and faster, enjoying every tasty, crunchy gem he had. Suddenly, as he brought what he thought was another gem to his mouth, he bit down on something much harder.

"Oww!" he shouted before inspecting what was in his hand, "What the-? A rock? I've been cheated!" He held the tasteless thing in his hand and looked into the empty basket. "Aww, man, and I'm all out of gems, too!" _This happens every time... why do I even try?_ Spike sighed. _Now all I'm left with is this,_ he thought as he examined the stone.

Wait... there was a faint glow coming from it. Maybe there was a gem inside it? "Maybe I'll hang onto you after all, little guy," he told it.

When he got home, Twilight was waiting for him. "Oh, welcome back, Spike. Was your search successful?" she asked him.

"Kinda," he replied, closing the door behind him, "I found some gems, but..."

"...you ate them all," Twilight concluded from the sparkles around his lips. "You know you'll never get to make that cake if you can't wait to eat the gems."

"I know, I know..." Spike looked defeated. When he looked back at Twilight, he saw she had her neck extended and her head slightly turned. She was looking at him... a little oddly. "Um, Twilight? Everything okay?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, sorry, I'm fine!" Twilight turned around and blushed. _What's going on? I feel like..._ she rubbed her back legs together. _It's not the season yet,_ she told herself. It didn't do a thing to stop the quickly growing heat between her legs, though. _Ugh, why am I so horny all of a sudden?_ She felt herself grow moist and sat down in response, squeezing her legs tighter. _Oh man... I need some BAD!_

"Twilight, are you sure you're all right? You're breathing kind of heavily..."

"I'm fine, I told you!" _Wait, Spike's a guy, right? Which means he has... a..._ she slowly looked over her shoulder at her assistant and blushed. _No, Twilight!_ she reprimanded herself as she looked forward again. _This is Spike! He's like your son. Your baby dragon... your cute, good smelling..._

?!

_No no no no no!_ Twilight hit herself in the face. _Bad Twilight! What would Spike think if he knew what you just imagined?_

"Twilight!" Spike ran to her when he saw her slap herself. "Now I know something's not right! Tell me what's wrong. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Spike grabbed her and tried to look her in the eyes.

_Mount me!_ Twilight bit her lip when she realized she almost said that out loud. "H-hey, Spike! What's got you so worried? You know me... you know..." Not sure where she was going with this, she avoided his gaze. "I'll cook us some dinner," she said quickly before standing up and rushing to the kitchen.

Spike was at a loss of what just happened. He followed her into the kitchen and asked, "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Twilight got out a mixing bowl. "I'm... I'm..." _So freaking horny right now!_ "I don't feel like I do enough for you, Spike. I should have gone out and found some gems for you. It's the least I could do for all your hard work," she blurted out.

"Is that all? That's nice of you, Twilight, but I'm sure you'll find other ways to thank me," he assured her.

_You mean like bucking you until morning?_ "Oh, I'll be thinking about it, trust me," she said in a slightly erotic voice. _Oh, Spike, you do so much for me, I want to do something for you, too! My body is yours to use as you wish._

"T-Twilight? Why are you looking at me like that?" Spike asked at the sight of her staring him down hungrily.

"Spike," she said in a low voice, "Do you ever think about girls?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"It must be so hard being the only male dragon in Ponyville. What do you do... when you go into heat?" she started moving towards the the dragon.

"I-I... well... I have ways of taking care of things..." Spike stuttered out. He was taking tiny steps back while Twilight was taking bigger ones toward him.

"I can think of a better way. I think you'll enjoy it a lot more." Twilight licked her lips. "After all, it's what my number one assistant deserves, right?"

"Twilight, are you coming on to me?"

"..." Twilight just looked at him. "Yes, Spike! Oh please, I really need something inside me right now. Mount me!" There, she'd said it. The unicorn tried to read his thoughts through his eyes, but it wasn't working. Spike just stood there, looking her up and down. "I-I'm sorry if I came on too strongly. I'm not very good at this, but..."

She stood tall and wore a determined face. "...But I want to learn. Oh, Celestia, I want to learn!"

Spike squeezed his fists and closed his eyes. Was this really happening? Was Twilight Sparkle really offering herself to him? "Twilight, I... I just want you to know that I've always found you really attractive! A-and I want to, but-"

"Shh..." Twilight put a hoof over his mouth before moaning out, "Just do it."

At that, Spike lost all resolve and pulled Twilight in for a kiss. His claws met her hooves and Twilight used her magic to close all the windows. Eventually, they had to break for air, and Twilight felt Spike's member pressing against her.

"You're a big one... mmm, you look good!" Twilight licked her lips as she stared into his eyes, which only caused his member to further reveal itself.

_Wait a minute... did she just say...?_ That... was the EXACT thing he had said to those gems earlier! As in, she had even said it the same way! Spike glanced over at the rock he had set down on the table. It was glowing even brighter than before. _...no, it couldn't be!_

Spike shook it off and pulled Twilight closer to himself. Slowly, he rubbed himself against her entrance, teasing her and making her moan in need. "Ooh, mmmm! That's good!"

_?!_

Spike stopped moving and his jaw dropped. That was EXACTLY how he had said that earlier that day! ...The words he had spoken in front of the rock...

Twilight took his open mouth as an invitation and kissed her dragon again. _I'll... worry about that later,_ he decided. The purple dragon smiled and kissed her back. He caressed her and started to prod her hole as she moaned into his mouth. She pulled apart and gasped when he hit a sensitive spot.

Spike watched the purple pony step back with a smirk. Then she turned around and presented herself to him. "Do me, Spike! Do me all night long!"

"Yes ma'm!" Spike replied as he positioned himself. "Are you a virgin, Twilight?"

"Um..." Twilight blushed, "Y-yes, but... I admit I've given a blowjob before..."

Spike's member jumped at the mental image of Twilight kneeling before a stallion and smiling with his cock in her mouth and his cum on her face. "Well, here I come!" he said before slowly pushing himself into her. Twilight's mouth opened as she felt herself filled like never before.

Spike slowly started to thrust, "mmm"ing behind her. _I can't believe I'm doing Twilight!_ He started going faster and slapping sounds could be heard every time he thrust all the way in.

_Wait... isn't this cheating? I mean, Twilight would never..._ he felt like he was manipulating her. _Because I AM..._ The young dragon slowed to a stop and looked at his friend.

Twilight was panting and moaned out in a sexy voice, "Why'd you stop, Spike? Please, keep going!" When he didn't, she pulled out and jumped on top of him. As fast as she could, she sat on his member, replacing it inside her and closing her eyes in pleasure.

Spike looked up at how good he was making Twilight feel and thought, _It's not like I can get her pregnant! And look how much she's enjoying this!_ Twilight shifted on top of him, swaying her hips and moving him inside of her. Her walls squeezed him and he couldn't help but buck against her. This brought a moan from both of them, and Spike gave in. Grabbing her hips, he thrust repeatedly into her, pushing as much as he could in.

"Yes! Yes, I want it! Keep going; don't stop!" Twilight yelled as she lifted a hoof off the ground. Her tongue rolled out and her eyes half-closed as she felt herself bucked over and over again, the pleasure rising with every thrust. _Why... OH! Why haven't I done this before?_ The gifted Unicorn made an "Ah!" with every thrust as she felt complete for the first time in her life. _It's so good! He's so good! My little Spike!_

Her eyes bulged and she screamed, "Right there! Again, PLEASE!" as Spike hit her special spot. Spike thrust, again hitting her g-spot and making her scream. _Oh, I'm getting close!_

_I... I'm getting close!_

_I feel like I'm going to explode!_

Spike pumped as fast as he could into his newfound lover. He couldn't help the occasional, "Twilight!" that escaped his mouth, but she seemed to like hearing it. "Twilight, I... I don't know if I can...!"

"Cum inside me! Just don't stop! Make me cum! Overwhelm me!" Twilight was bouncing up and down against his thrusting with her mouth hanging open. Saliva dripped off her tongue and landed on him, mixing in with the juices she was producing. Faster and faster! Spike gave it all he had as he felt himself hit the peak.

"Twilight, I'm gonna... gonna..!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight's walls tensed around him and pleasure racked her body, starting from her marehood and flooding all over her. She found herself unable to move as Spike continued to thrust into her, causing wave after wave of pleasure.

Spike was thrown over the edge and he shot his seed deep inside the unicorn. _Yes! YES!_ She was his now! The world could be his! He thrust fast and hard, prolonging the experience for both of them. Every wave of pleasure, he released another blast of dragon seed and filled her up until it flowed out of her. Screw the carpet, SPIKE WANT!

Twilight felt as one with Spike as he tried to give her as much pleasure as he could for her first time. It felt so right! "OooooOOHH!" she was reaching the end and could move against him again. He repeatedly filled her up and pulled out again just to push back in. _Can we just... do this forever?_

Then they both came down from their high. Twilight panted his name and couldn't feel her legs. "That... that was really good! Spike, how'd you get so good at that!"

"Huff... I... I've never done that before..." But he was going to do it again! Twilight snuggled against him, refusing to let him pull out of her. But Spike didn't want to leave her... for this moment, he felt complete. They held each other and drew the other into another kiss. This one was slow, loving. "Maybe I'll hang onto you after all, little guy," she whispered. Twilight fell asleep with him inside her.

After a few minutes, Spike pulled out, his seed pouring out. _Now, that's a sexy sight!_ He looked at Twilight's sleeping form and saw her Pussy spread open. He had just...

Yes he had. And the more a dragon gets, the more it wants.

Spike grabbed the "rock" off the table. It was still glowing, though not as brightly as earlier. It was all thanks to this thing, wasn't it? Just him having it drew Twilight to want him. And whatever he said to it, she said to him.

Spike couldn't help the smile that grew upon his face. Oh, yes! This was going to be fun!

"You've always rejected me, Rarity," Spike said as he leaned on his door frame and tossed the stone up. It flipped in the air and landed back in his hand. "Not anymore!" With this rock, the possibilities were endless! Ponyville had no idea what was coming.

**Meanwhile**

Where was that merchant? He had placed the artifact amidst all those diamonds in the rush of things and lost it!_It's not like you had time to do anything else... if they had captured you, they'd have it!_ But now it could be anywhere...

Wait, was that...? Yes, that was the merchant! He ran up to her and shouted, "Hey! I'd like to buy all your diamonds!"

"What?! All of them?" The merchant said, "Why, I don't know, I need some for-"

"Will this cover it?" he held up a giant sack of money, and the merchant's eyes grew wide at the sight. She nodded and he dropped it in front of her. Then, he went searching through the baskets. _No no no no! Where is it?_

He turned to face her and growled, "Are these all the baskets of Diamonds you have?"

"Well, I sold one basket to a young fella on his way to Ponyville earlier," she replied.

"Ack! Ponyville! I've got to find him!"

"Gosh, I'd heard that Diamond Dogs loved diamonds, but not this much!" the merchant grabbed the bag of money and strapped it to herself. "Well, good luck out there. I hope you find what you're looking for!"

The Diamond Dog snarled and started toward Ponyville. He would get that artifact back-whatever it took! _If it's the last thing I do... I just hope he hasn't discovered its power yet!_

**To be continued!**

**...maybe**


	2. The Rarest of Them All

It was a beautiful day in the town of Ponyville. And to Applejack, there was nothing better than waking up to the sun a-shining and the rooster a-crowing! The sleepy pony rose out of bed and could tell without a mirror that her mane looked like a hurricane went off somewhere in there. After her usual morning routine, Applejack grabbed a bag of bits and headed off to the market for some fertilizer.

_Gosh, it's a nice day! I wonder why the streets are so empty?_ Applejack wondered, looking around the dead town. _Is there some kind of national sleep-in day? Just what these ponies need! Another reason to sleep in... Rainbow Dash must be happier than a puppy with two tails rah't now!_ Oh well. That just meant no lines at the market!

Trotting into the marketplace, Applejack spotted a few costumers, but the stall she wanted was completely empty. "Howdy!" she greeted the mare behind the stall, "Any chance I could get the usual?"

"Oh, miss Applejack! I'm so pleased to see you again! Did you know you're the first customer I've seen all day?" The smiling pony happily greeted her back.

"Really?" Applejack looked up at the banner using a fresh pile of manure as her advertisement. "Ah simply caint imagine why," Applejack forced a smile. "Maybe fertilizer is out ah season?"

"Haha, oh, Applejack! You and your sense of humor!" The vendor laughed. "I'll grab some for you from the truck." With that she trotted off, leaving Applejack to stand and admire the clear skies. _Gettin' the chores done'll be a snap today! Maybe Applebloom an' I can go somewhere together,_ the earth pony thought.

Suddenly, a rainbow-maned pegasus interrupted her thoughts, shakily walking into the market place. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were a tad rosy. "Rainbow Dash?" Applejack cantered over to her. "What're you doin' up?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow Dash shook her head back to reality and faced her friend.

"Well, ah just thought maybe... nevermind. You alright, sugercube?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little stiff, that's all," Rainbow Dash waved her hoof in dismissal.

"Haha, ah'll say!" The earth pony commented, pointing to the blue pony's wings.

"Aah!" Rainbow dash reached out and grabbed the suddenly open pair of wings and attempted to pull them closed. "Come on, you stupid wings! Close! Fold!" Everytime she managed to close them, they'd involuntarily spring back open and Rainbow Dash would blush. "Sorry, Applejack," she fidgeted on her hoofs.

Applejack laughed, "It's alright there, partner! Ah'm just curious; who it's for?" It wasn't the first time Rainbow Dash had gotten a wing-boner in public, but there didn't seem to be anypony around that might make her react that way now.

"Nopony! What are you talking about? There's just... something in the air, that's all!" Rainbow Dash turned to the side, only highlighting the stiff appendages even more.

"Ah think what yer smelling is, ah... poop," Applejack pointed to the stall behind her. The pegasus pony rolled her eyes as the vendor appeared with a bag of fertilizer. "Thank ya kindly," Applejack handed over some bits to the mare. "Ah'll come by tomorrow if'n I can. We need tah talk about your... advertising methods..." she smiled warmly. Sometimes being the element of honesty wasn't exactly subtle.

The vendor pretended not to notice Rainbow Dash and returned to her stall. The flightless pony faced Rainbow Dash again, noticing the pegasus' inability to stand still. "Why don't ya'll come on down to the farm and we'll fix you up a warm batch of Apple cider? That's sure ta calm you right on down."

"No thanks, I think I'll just head on back to Cloudsdale to... take care of something," she took a few steps back to hide the heat coming from her lower areas. "See ya, Applejack!"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" The pegasus let out an, _eep!_ as the source of the amazing smell walked up behind her. "Nice weather we're having."

"Ah! Uh, Spike! H-how's it going... buddy?" Rainbow Dash slowly turned around and got a big whiff of _male_from the dragon. _Spike?! It's... he's...?_ She almost lost her balance, but caught herself luckily. "Yea, with that storm coming in later, I figured Ponyville needed some sunshine fast!"

"Fast is good," Spike agreed.

"Y-yea?" _You like it fast, dragon boy? I could make you cum in te-_

"Wheewwie!" Applejack crouched down a little. "H-howdy, Spike. You're looking well this mornin'." _What the hay? Ah... ah feel like..._ Applejack looked up at Spike and took half a step toward him. All that was going through her mind right now were images of breeding animals back on the farm. "S-say, you busy today? Because I got the whole afternoon free... the _whole afternoon._"

"Hold on! Applejack, you've gotta go muckify those trees of yours, right?" Rainbow Dash protested. "You've never flown before, have you, Spike?" Rainbow Dash was circling the tiny dragon. "I could take you for a spin," she said slowly, facing him again, "Show you the sights..."

"A-actually, girls, I was just wondering where Rarity was," Spike started backing away slowly, "Maybe I should have checked over at... yea, I gotta go!" Turning around as fast as he could, Spike gripped the rock and silently wished for it to turn off. It didn't, but it's glow did diminish as the mares got farther away.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood there next to each other. For a moment, neither said a thing. Finally, Applejack chuckled nervously and said, "Weeell, I s'pose ah should head on back to the farm... you know..."

"Yea, and I really need to prepare for that... storm that's coming," Rainbow Dash replied without looking from the direction the good-smelling dragon had gone.

"..."

"Did he say he was going to find Rarity?"

"He sure did."

"Isn't Rarity over at Suger Cube Corner?"

"Ah reckon she's still there."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll drop by real quick for a... snack."

"Not if I get there first!" Applejack dashed off out of the market.

"Hey, no fair!" Rainbow Dash followed right on her heels.

**0000**

Twilight awoke from her peaceful sleep to the smell of eggs and toast. Smiling to herself, she silently thanked her wonderful assistant for the meal and picked up a plate and a fork. _Spike sure is a thoughtful dragon!_ she smiled and started spreading some jam on some toast. She could always count on Spike... to...

?!

The plate drooped and hit the floor with a loud clang. "I had sex with Spike last night!"

"Who?" the annoying owl flew in and perched on a branch outside the window.

"Ahh!" Twilight quickly shut the window and lowered the blinds. Walking to the corner, Twilight glanced all around the room. Had she really...?

Yes. And she had enjoyed it immensely.

_Okay, Twilight, breathe. Breathe._ Taking in a lungful of air, Twilight thought back to the events that took place. _You know, he really did deserve it. All the work he does... this meal... and he was sooo good at it!_Twilight actually giggled a little in glee. "My first time and it was with Spike! It's actually happening!"

If Twilight was honest with herself, she had always felt something toward spike. The kindness and devotion he showed, the way he unashamedly sang in the shower when he thought nopony was listening... the smell in the bathroom after one of his "two hour bubble baths"... she loved him. There, it was out. Twilight loved Spike. Unfortunately, she would always be stuck in the big-sister zone.

Or so she thought until last night.

_I thought he liked Rarity... maybe last night was just... him giving into lust? I did kind of, well..._ Twilight blushed. She needed to know if last night was real. "Spike? Spiiike!" The unicorn called but got no answer. "Huh... I hope he's not scared that I'm mad at him. Quite the opposite, actually!"

Twilight looked at the door and remember back to the many books she had read on the subject. _They never really explained how good it would feel... when he slips that manhood into you, filling you up to the brim. Mmm, pushing deeper to grant you as much pleasure as he can._ Twilight slipped a hoof absentmindedly between her legs. _Holding you tight and claiming you as his own. Pounding you! Ah! Warming you and showing of any mare in Equestria, he would only ever choose you. To hold... to... oh, to pleasure! I can still hear him screaming my name! His weight upon me, his dick ravaging me! Ooh, ah! I... I..._ Twilight's tongue hung out as she pulled her wet hoof away and looked at it. _I need to find him!_

With that, Twilight galloped out the door and into the sunlight.

**0000**

There it was. Rarity's house.

While Twilight slept at her tree house, Spike had whipped up a little something for her to eat when she awoke. Then, he had slipped away and made his way here to the home of the most beautiful pony in Ponyville. _With this rock,_ Spike hissed out in his mind, _She'll be powerless to resist me!_

Approaching a window, the tiny dragon glanced through to see Rarity at work. She seemed to be designing some clothes for a special occasion.

But it wasn't the clothes that drew Spike's attention. Rarity was turned to face away from him, giving Spike a nearly perfect view of her flank. Rarity made the most beautiful clothes Spike or anypony had ever seen, but even that could not compare to the natural beauty the mare possessed. Every part of her drew Spike in and amazed him each time he saw her. She was the reason he wanted to stay in Ponyville the most. Most ponies would wake up, looking forward to seeing the sun rise in the morning, but Spike? Even the brilliance of the sun couldn't compare to the way her face radiated on a cloudless day.

It's like the stars' design was an imperfect replica of the sparkle in her eyes. And the most beautiful flower only tried to match the soft, natural beauty of-

Okay, yea, Spike was a hopeless romantic. He knew it.

But dat cutie mark, though!

Everyone knew Spike had a thing for gems, and the fact that Rarity had the most delicious-looking ones on her FLANK was just about more than the dragon could take. He wanted desperately to lick them, tasting his two favorite things in life-gems and Rarity-in one, slow motion of his tongue. He would hold her cheeks and feel the pony shiver in need under him.

"Oh, Spike!" the pony would moan, turning him on even more. Nopony said his name like Rarity did. Nopony but Rarity could make him run into random objects by distracting him without even trying. She would know what he wanted, and she would want it more than anything in the world!

Lips would meet lips in the most passionate kiss ever experienced by pony kind. As the kiss turned more lustful, Spike's hands would roam the soft pony's body, bringing tiny moans of delight from her until she begged for more in the form of two words. Two words Spike had dreamed of hearing from her lips.

_Mount me._

Slowly setting her down on the bed, Spike would stroke her mane and look into the beautiful eyes of his love. But he wouldn't enter her yet... no, he would make her beg for it! Breaking the kiss to move down to her neck, the young dragon would plant gentle kisses along her body. Starting first at her sensitive neck, then flowing down to her quivering body. After giving Rarity's belly button some attention, Spike would find himself staring at her prized jewel, wet and desperate for his touch.

_Mmm, Spike, please! Don't make a lady wait. Use your dick, your tongue, anything!_

"Heh," Spike stated, tracing a circle around her lips, "I'm not convinced you really want it. Maybe I'll just-"

Rarity grabbed Spike's head, holding him close enough to feel his breath on her sensitive nub. "I do! I need you inside me, pushing me over the edge! I want to feel you explode in me, each of us moaning the others' name." She looked so cute with her cheeks flushed like that!

Spike smirked and slowly moved back up her body. Along the way, his member rubbed against her, bringing a short gasp from his princess. When his face was next to hers, his resolve almost melted. Her panting, desperate look and puppy eyes caused his member to "jump" at the sight, but he wanted to hear her say it. Rubbing himself against her, he whispered out, _Say please._

Rarity closed her eyes. "I'm so wet for you, Spike. I-I want you to fill me up and hold me tight... pushing against me, pleasuring me, driving me to push back in unison! And I don't want you to stop! I want to feel your dick pulsing inside of me, growing and stretching my walls...

...and I want to cum like never before!

_Please,_ Spike!"

Without warning, Spike thrust forward, simultaneously smothering her cry with a kiss. As their tongues danced, their bodies started to move as one, sending wave after wave of pleasure through them. And the best part of all was knowing they were with the ones they loved!

All thanks to this stone!

...

...All thanks to...

Time slowed around him, as Spike looked down and frowned at the beautiful mare beneath him. _It... it IS all thanks to this stone..._

He couldn't do it.

Outside of the shop, Spike dropped to the ground under the window. A single tear left his eye and trailed down his chin. _I can't do it! She... Rarity wouldn't... she wouldn't want this!_ Well, she would "want" it, but... it wouldn't be...

Spike made up his mind.

Standing up, Spike looked at the stone in his hand. This stone gave him incredible power, but there was one pony he would never use it on. If Rarity was going to love him, it would be her choice. Not his.

The small dragon looked through the window once more. Rarity was completely clueless as to what was going on outside. "But I do want her to be happy..."

Inside, Rarity was admiring her work. "Well, Rarity, it was a lot of work, but it was worth it! Just look at these marvelous creations! Oh, your client is going to love them!" Suddenly, Rarity's eyes half-closed and her mouth fell open. "Ah... n-ngh... hhhah!"

A pleasant heat surrounded her, causing her front leg to lift up and her face to contort. The pleasure was coming from nowhere! But it was heading somewhere very specific.

"Mmmm... ohhh.. wha...? Hhhhhungh-ah!" Rarity's eyes squeezed shut and she gasped for breath. It was getting closer. The warm, pure pleasure traveled down her back and made her shiver in delight. _It's so strong! And so gentle!_ The closer it came to her sacred spot, the closer she came to...

"AHH!" Rarity's eyes shot wide open as she screamed toward the ceiling. Ultimate bliss overwhelmed her, disabling her hooves ability to stay in one place. _So good! Ah! So good!_ Some of her pussy juice dropped onto the floor, soaking the carpet before she fell in it. The unicorn gripped the soft flooring and gritted her teeth. _I'm coming! I-I'm-!_ But why? Right now, she didn't care.

As it was about to end, a fresh wave shot through her, giving her last jolt of ecstasy before she could relax. Lying in her own juices, Rarity could only pant and hope her mane wasn't soaked. She could feel how red her face was, but she didn't care. That was amazing! Better than she had ever had... where did it come from? _I just... came! And... oh my!_ Her eyes shut and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. "Heh... thank you..."

Spike smiled outside the window. _You're welcome._ With that, he tossed the rock into the air, caught it, and began walking away from Rarity's shop. He may not have gotten any, but he had made her happy. That's what mattered.

Though his enlarged member would say otherwise...

**0000**

A pink party mare stood behind the counter at everypony's favorite sweet shop. Pinkie Pie was well-known for being able to make the best darn cakes you'd ever set your taste buds to tasting, and she certainly had earned that! Currently, she was serving Derpy her usual when two tall, mysterious figures walked in, covering their identities with trench coats.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie Pie welcomed them. "Is it cold outside? Why are you wearing those coats?"

The first stranger shrugged. "I like coats. They're comfy and easy to wear," he replied, walking closer. "We were just looking for somepony. Goes by the name, Discord. Have you seen him?"

"Discord?!" Pinkie Pie was shocked, "No way! I have a strict, no-lifeless-statues rule here. Feeding one of those things sugar is a veeery bad idea. Especially the ones that cover their face and order creme-filled donuts. They are strict about you not watching them eat!"

"Would you like a bite of my muffin? :D" Derpy lifted up her order and smiled at the strangers.

"No, I don't want your muffin! Go away, you ponified Waldo!" The tall, cloaked figure retaliated, "We searched long and hard for this artifact, and now it's somewhere here in Ponyville. So do you or do you not know where Discord is?"

"Why do you want to know where discord is? You can't talk to a stone statue," Pinkie Pie questioned. "Well, I guess you could, but it would be a very one-sided conversation. Chimmie Changa?"

The figure face-palmed. "All right, pink pony. I'm watching you... like a hawk!"

"Funny, my last friend who told me that wasn't very friendly. But all she really needed was a party to cheer her up! Heeey! How about I-"

Suddenly, two more ponies walked into the store. "Sure, Applejack. You're just jealous because your little sister got laid before you did!"

"What?!" Applejack's eyes widened. "When did that happen? Why, when I get home, she's gonna-!"

"Bahaha!" Rainbow Dash fell on the floor, laughing. "You are so gullible, Applejack!"

The earth pony glared at the blue pony on the floor. "So it's a bet? Whoever gets Spike first?"

"Actually," Rainbow Dash responded as she stood back up, "I'm just going to bet you DON'T get him. Even after _I_ give him the night of his life," the pegasus pony stood proud.

"Yea? You're on!" Applejack smirked at her friend. Spitting into her hoof, she offered it to her competition. Rainbow Dash soon spat on her own hoof and sealed the deal. "Now where is that little fellah?"

The two strangers looked at each other before walking out of the store. Once outside, they whispered to one another, "Those two ponies-do you think whoever got the artifact...?"

"He must have, but this works out well for us. All we have to do is follow them straight to whoever has the stone, and it's ours!"

"Yes! Nopony outsmarts a diamond dog..."

Nopony.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Changed the Rarity scene so it doesn't look like plagiarism against the comic "Dragon You Over." I like it better this way anyway!**


	3. Head in the Clouds

**A/N: You should really read this chapter on FIMfiction because they allow pictures to be inserted, and this chapter is better with them. If you just don't want to, then by all means enjoy!**

If a pony were to glance into the royal garden in Canterlot this particular day, that pony would see endless beautiful flowers, each with their own aroma, and rows of perfectly trimmed hedges shaped to represent famous ponies from the past. It would see a fountain in the center of it, providing water to the plants and to any passing passing birds, creating a colorful rainbow when the sun shined from the right angle. And the pony would see a young ruler skipping through the garden, careless, her dark mane blowing in the breeze.

Yes, such a pony would think that with the princess smiling, the castle behind her bringing hope to the residents, and the royal guards faithfully watching over the princess and her ponies, nothing could go wrong! This was the perfect day, and no shadow could seek to infiltrate or even imagine ruining this happy scene.

Such a pony would be wrong. For evil will always threaten to bring darkness over what we hold dear, and Princess Luna had a knack for summoning darkness.

In the center of the garden stood a stone statue of the infamous Discord-a chaotic creature with unimaginable power. Twice he had been trapped in stone, and it seemed history was to repeat itself as a crack began inching its way up the back of the statue, signifying the return of chaos and the near end of harmony.

Luna had been walking by this statue when she had heard it call out her name.

"Discord? How...? Dost thou yet live, Draconequus?" Luna replied, completely taken by surprise.

"Luna, my dear Luna," Discord's voice sounded almost distant but clear, "How can I be alive if my heart's not beating? Really, I'd be shaking my head right now if I could! But stone statues can't do that. Stone statues can't do ANYTHING!"

"'Tis thine own fault for thy punishment! Still thy tongue or explain how you can still speak, monster," Luna stomped her hoof down and looked around for any nearby guards.

"What, you thought-? Oh ho ho!" A chill rushed up Luna's spine at the sound of Discord's laugh despite his face not changing. "No no no, Princess, I'm not dead! You see, it's quite lovely being stone. I get to look out at the castle everyday... watching... learning... and might I suggest you close the window before you take a shower, your highness? I expect half of Canterlot can see into that room."

"Y-you may suggest nothing, villain!" Luna blushed and looked to the side.

"I would also BEG you not to sing while you're showering anymore. Either that or get me some earplugs..."

"SILENCE!" Luna got up and personal with the stone face that had yet to move. "WE DO NOT NEED YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS ON HOW WE BATH! WHEN WE ARE FEELING DIRTY, WE WILL DEAL WITH IT AS WE CHOOSE BEST!"

Somewhere not far away, several guards looked to the skies in confusion at what they just heard.

Luna stepped back and puffed out her royal chest, stating, "It is not our wish to quarrel with a beast such as yourself. If thou hast come to taunt us, we will not waste our time with the likeness of you. There is a kingdom to run, and perhaps thou wouldst allow us to get back to it?"

"Oh, but Luna, I'm not hear to bicker about shower routines! I'm here to warn you... of a great danger," Discord's voice suggested a smile behind that stone finish.

Luna looked at the statue, unsure whether to trust it. "We are... listening," she said slowly.

"You see a certain pipsqueak dragon has gotten a hold of something that doesn't belong to him," Discord explained, "Something I created for a single purpose."

"Pray tell?" Luna tried not to sound nervous. Discord's voice sounded off in her head, uttering one word and echoing endlessly in her ears. _Chaos._

A smile almost seemed to form on the statue's face.

"We are not sure we understand," Luna's eyes were wide, "What is this device that can create such a catastrophe?"

"Well, if I told you that, it would ruin the fun for everypony, wouldn't it? Haha! Just know that little Spike has no idea what he's doing, as usual, but the "device" as you call it was created for the soul purpose of deceiving minds and bringing chaos to those around it. The longer Spike holds it, the more of a hold it will have on him until the poor weakling has no mind left at all!"

_No! Spike is the assistant of our sister's most faithful student!_ "Why art thou telling us these things?"

"Because I want to get out of this stone prison, and I can't do that as long as Spike carries that device! So I need you to do your royal duty and save Ponyville once more. Get it ready for me will you? I have BIG plans for those ponies once I'm out of here." Luna glared at Discord and turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing! I wouldn't tell your sister about this. If Celestia thought Spike was a threat to Ponyville, she may take certain actions that leave poor, poor Twilight all alone. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Spike or Twilight would you? You know, they make such a cute team."

Luna stood silent for a moment. "You said Spike carries the device? Everywhere he goes?"

"Oh yes, everywhere! Spreading disharmony along the way, I'm happy to say."

"Then this device is small enough to hold in one's hoof. Thank you for the hint, Discord. We will see to its destruction and your permanent banishment." With that, Luna walked away from the statue, eyes set on Ponyville.

"Hey, Luna! Your royal plot looks better when it's wet!"

Discord's eyes were soon covered with poison joke as a bashful princess set off once more.

**000**

Spike had decided to take the long path around Ponyville square for… obvious reasons. He was still super horny from his visit to Rarity's, but he couldn't do that many ponies at once!

_All right, Spike, think! Where could you find a willing partner? Or a potentially willing one at least,_ Spike thought with a smirk as he squeezed the rock in his claws._ Twilight was pretty easy, but going back now would just cause problems, I think. Eh, I'll handle that later. For now, I gotta find somepony worth my time!_

"Help!"

_Let's see… Carrot Top? Nah, she's a weird one._

"Help me, please!"

_Lyra and BonBon would probably come as a package deal if I asked one of them!_

"Anypony!"

_Derpy Hooves? Hehe, she probably doesn't even know how to mate! Might be fun to "teach" her how it goes…_

"Spike, ah need help!"

"Huh?" Spike spun around and faced the direction he thought the cry for help was coming from. In the distance, he could make out the figure of a pony outside the Everfree Forest. "Holy celestia sticks, somepony's in trouble!"

Spike ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, the pony coming ever closer until he could recognize it as… Applejack? Wait, something was chasing her!

A fearsome Timberwolf kept right on her tail as genuine fear covered Applejack's face. "Heeeelp!" She ran straight for Spike, leading the enemy right towards him.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Spike began running towards the two, closing the distance quickly. Gritting his teeth, Spike pulled back a claw and-

Fell flat on his face.

An inconveniently placed twig was all that it took to cause the dragon to trip and fall. As he fell, though, Spike looked up and faced the beast, and right as he landed, an unintentional breath of fire was forced from his mouth.

Applejack saw the flame coming and ducked, but the Timberwolf wasn't so lucky. A small flame like that wouldn't do much damage to a regular pony, but Timberwolves have the disadvantage of being made completely of wood; and it didn't take long for the creature to catch aflame and run as fast it could back toward the forest.

Washed in relief, Applejack stood and smiled at the dragon on the ground before her. He looked a bit surprised.

Spike stood and sighed. _That could have been messy,_ he thought to himself. _At least Applejack is safe... wait... where's my stone!_ Spike's eyes scanned the area where he tripped and fell, desperation growing within him. _I can't have lost it! I can't have-aha!_ Spotting it a couple yards from his position, Spike scrambled to get up and retrieve it. As soon as he picked it up, he wiped it off and held it to his chest.

Something else happened as soon as he picked it up, too.

"Humm... h-hey, Spike?" Applejack slowly walked over to her friend. _Sweet Celestia..._ The familiar feeling of heat returned immediately to her, drawing her attention to Spike and how brave he had just been.

Spike turned to face Applejack, almost having forgotten about her. "Oh, uh, yea, Applejack?"

"Ah jest-Ah jest wanted to say that what you just done was very brave and honorable. You're a good friend, Spike." _I... I need it something awful!_

"It's no problem, Applejack," Spike assured her, standing up and starting to go.

"Wait, I... huh..." Applejack's mind spun and her breathing grew heavy. All she could think about was rutting this dragon. "You just saved mah life, Spike!" Her back leg lifted up when a tiny drop of liquid began rolling down it. "Ah wanna return the favor."

_I know where this is going..._ "That's not necessary! A good friend helps his friends whenever they need him."

"Ah need you now!" Applejack took a few quick steps before stopping herself. "What ah mean is..." _You know you want it. Gosh, that scent!_ "Since you saved mah life, that means I'm your eternal servant." She stepped up and leaned close to his ear. Taking a big whiff, Applejack filled her nostrils with his masculine aroma, turning herself on more and breathing out, "_Your slave..._"

"But that's only for dragons!" Spike walked past her, growing ever more nervous. "You can't have a dragon code if you're a pony."

Applejack stood there for a moment watching him walk away. _Ya gotta do something quick! If'n ah have to jump you, Spike, ah will!_

Out of the blue, a rainbow-maned pony shot from the sky and landed with a _thump!_ in front of the two. Lifting up her head slowly, Rainbow Dash revealed herself to the dragon and lifted her chin a bit. She had her mane tied back in a pony tail and wore a sexy smile on her face.

Applejack glared at the pony in front of her. _What is she doin'?!_ The little sneak came in when Applejack had him all riled up and planned to steal him away. _Not in your life, Rainbow Dash!_ Applejack stomped at the ground, ready to charge.

Spike, however, was glued to his spot and could only stare at the mare before him. Rainbow Dash looked the dragon up and down before licking her lips and moving towards him. When she came within arm's reach, Spike held his breath and forced himself to face forward while she circled him. She moved slowly, stopping to breathe on the back of his neck for a moment before placing herself in front of him again. The pegasus winked at him and lifted a single hoof, showing off her new footwear.

_Socks? Really?_ Applejack only got angrier as she watched the acrobatic pony sway for her prize.

Spike's face was flushed and the tip of his member was beginning to show, much to the winged pony's delight. She slowly lowered herself a few feet from him and lay down in the sexiest pose she knew.

"Hey, Spike. Wanna have sex?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Applejack jumped in front of the advancing dragon. "Seriously?"

Rainbow Dash stood up and walked to the other side of Spike. "Have you ever had an orgasm in the middle of a Sonic Rainboom? It's awesome!"

"R-really? How would you even know that?" Spike stuttered out. Rainbow Dash only gave him a suggestive smile.

"Yea? Well ah'm the pony with the most stamina here! Spike, you could ride me all night long, an' ah wouldn't get a near-bit tired," Applejack countered.

"Do you smell that, Spike? That luring scent that demands attention?" Rainbow Dash flicked her tail inches from his face, successfully wafting her heated scent into his nostrils. "You wanna taste the rainbow, baby?"

Spike's eyes widened at the slightly familiar smell of a needy pussy.

"She's a bad apple, Spike, but I'M one of the juiciest... sweetest... tightest..."

"An Apple can't be tight, nimrod!"

"For Pete's sake, Rainbow!"

Spike ducked just in time for the two ponies to run into each other, locking hooves. As the two's yelling intermingled into something untranslatable, Spike curled in the grass between them and shook the stone in his claws. _Isn't there any way to turn this thing off?!_ It was still glowing the same way it had been all day.

"Just let me have Spike for one hour, then ya'll can him!" Applejack insisted.

"Yea right!" Rainbow Dash pushed her hooves against Applejack's in an attempt to move her away from her dragon. "If you get Spike first you'll-EEP!" Rainbow felt a head push itself between her legs and unleash its magnificent tongue onto her folds.

"Ah'll what? Use yer words, Rainbow!"

"Ooooo~!" Rainbow's mouth opened and a blush broke out on her cheeks. Applejack faded from imagination at the feel of Spike's long tongue playfully opening and closing her folds. She began swaying slightly, closing one eye and moaning into Applejack's face.

"Fer Pete's sake, what's wrong with you?" Applejack watched Rainbow's socked hooves almost slip from her own as the pegasus started bouncing randomly. "Rainbow? You okay?"

"It's gonna rain soon..." Rainbow squeeked out, unable to look Applejack in the eyes.

"What? There's not a cloud in the sky," Applejack replied, completely oblivious to what was happening below.

Rainbow threw her head back. "Yeeeaaaaaa~ But it's gonna rain _soooooo h...haaaaaARD!_" Her eyes finally met Applejack's, half-closed, tongue hanging out ever-so-slightly, and sweat matting her mane.

"Rainbow, yer not making any SENSE!"

_?!_

Applejack gasped when she felt Spike's claw slowly inch its way up her thigh and stop right beneath the burning source of her discomfort. Rainbow Dash clumsily nodded her head when she saw Applejack's face began to blush as brightly as her own.

"Oh yea, it's gonna rain."

Spike lay beneath the two, silently listening to their moans of pleasure. Just working his magic... _*Sigh*... I'm the one who somehow miraculously ends up with a magic rock to get me laid, and yet I'm the only one NOT about to explode onto somepony's face,_ he thought. Oh well. At least somepony was getting what she wanted...

Applejack's forehead hit Rainbow's and leaned against it. She mouthed the word "wow" to Rainbow who once again nodded her head vigorously. Every time Spike's finger would push into her, the buildup of pleasure would get stronger, intensifying... doubling in strength... she was going to cum... OH she was going to cum so hard! She could FEEL it! "Spike, go deeper! Ah wanna cum harder than ever before!"

Spike felt his face further smothered by Rainbow's flank as she pushed herself into his mouth. It was now impossible for Spike to remove his tongue from her marehood-just the way rainbow liked it. "Ah, ah, yes! Ah!" Everytime Spike tried to move his tongue even a little, it would hit a sensitive part of her and send her mind spinning. "K-keep going! Keeeeep goiiiing~! Aaaaand... Spike, I'm-!"

Applejack looked and saw her friend's pleasure-filled face and dropped hard onto Spike's hand. _Now aint that one sexy sight!_ She began bouncing as hard as she could against Spike's fingers, sending them deeper, squeezing them harder, covering them in her juices, driving her ever closer to that moment of glory when she would-

"Spike, I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash shouted to the skies, squeezing her legs around his face and sending her juices down his cheeks. She moaned in delight and rode the feeling out for all it was worth! _This... this awesome!_ Spike's tongue didn't miss a beat and vigorously drank her juices and drove her to a second orgasm before the first had a chance to slow down.

"Ah-ah'm almost there! Jest... k-keep... OH! This is it! hunh, hunh~! 3" Applejack gritted her teeth and pounded his fingers as deep as they could go.

Then she joined Rainbow Dash in her chorus of praises to Spike.

Every moan, every squeek of pleasure drove him to push harder, go deeper! He was going to get some after this! They would love him so much, they would beg him for more!

Applejack hit her second orgasm as Rainbow Dash finally slipped down from hers. The rainbow pony could only sit there, panting and watching Applejack squirm under the pleasure. _She's so cute when she's trembling like that,_ Rainbow smiled at her friend and grabbed her head, holding it still as she panted and rode out the orgasm she had chased all day.

After a few more seconds, Applejack came down from her high and exhaled loudly. The two ponies fell down next to Spike, one on each side. "Thank you... Spike..." Their eyes slowly closed and their breathing became steady.

Spike waited a moment before standing up. Once he was on his feet, he looked down at the two happy ponies. They were smiling... Spike hadn't really seen them this peaceful for a long time, actually. He looked down at the rock still lying in the grass. _So, is this rock for me? Or... is this rock for them?_ He looked down at his enlarged member and sighed. _Well, technically they're asleep right now, so they couldn't even fight back if they-NO! No, Spike! You won't! You won't you won't you won't! Oohh, but I REALLY need to-_

"Hey, Spike?" Spike spun around to see Rainbow Dash sitting up and looking at him sheepishly. "That was really good, and... you're a really good friend! And, well... all I was saying earlier was smack-talk... I've never actually been with somepony before." She looked into his eyes. "Or somedragon. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to feel that good, too, and..." Rainbow Dash smiled. "You wanna try that sonic rainboom thing?"

That was all Spike needed to hear. Spike smirked at her and let out a quiet growl. "MINE."

"Yes. Yours," Rainbow Dash eagerly stood and stretched her wings. When Spike ran over to her and climbed aboard, she couldn't help but feel his warm dick against her back, already making her wet again. "Hehe, I'm always up for a challenge. How about a blowjob a hundred feet in the air?" Without waiting for a response, Rainbow took off, flying behind the first cloud she found.

**000**

Princess Celestia stood on her balcony overlooking her garden, finally taking her break from royal duties. The majestic sun pony took a light sip from her cup of tea and sighed. "I am so blessed to live in such a place, aren't I, Philomena?" The friendly phoenix beside her squawked, also enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Oh, look, Philomena! A sonic rainboom!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N: I never really understood the whole socks thing, but a lot of people apparently find it sexy, so here you go. Also, please don't bother telling me my old english sucks, because I already know and don't need to be told. I'm not fixing it.**_

_**Let's reply to some comments, shall we? I'm really excited that I didn't get a single mean one!**_

_**To "Guest": I guess a reply now is too late, huh? Well, you wanted an update and Viola! Wait... did I actually spell that correctly? Sweet!**_

_**To "He23t": Thanks! This is the sort of stuff I grew up on (in my imagination), so writing it out isn't actually that hard. Finding time to do it is another story.**_

_**To "He23t" (ch. 2): I'm so glad people actually like my later chapters. Usually a story gets worse as it goes on, but everyone seems to be getting more excited! Thanks for encouraging me!**_

_**To "Lord Sergal": You caught that, eh? ;) Yea, I like to slip little things like that into every chapter. There's been a Pokemon reference, a Doctor Who reference, this Chapter is even called "Head in the Clouds"! I mean, that fits in like three different ways!**_

_**To "Don Justice-100 (ch. 1)" (hello again!): Dude, your comments make me really want to write another chapter and make it as good as the others. Seriously, thank you! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**To "Don Justice-100 (ch. 2)": Yea, my favorite line of chapter 2 is, "If Rarity was going to love him, it would be her decision. Not his." ...But I don't know how long I can hold off pairing them together. So hold on for now, and I'll get them in the bedroom or my name isn't...! Wait, I shouldn't say that here. Nevermind, and thank you for the encouraging words again!**_

_**To "H23t (ch. 3)": Maybe they will. ...Oh who am I kidding? Spike's gonna end up doing it with everypony by the end!**_

_**To "Don Justice-100 (ch. 3)": I know, haha! About him controlling himself... I've gotten so many requests for him to go wild and screw everypony and so many saying they like this fic because it actually keeps Spike under control. So I know I can't please everyone which means I'm going to please myself! Kinda selfish, but if I don't like it, it won't be well-written and therefor no one else will like it.**_

_**To "warprince2000": So many people keep asking me to make it a harem fanfic when I don't even know what that is! Okay, scratch that: I just looked it up, and I don't know how to write that. It has to be kind of controlled sex, otherwise it's just chaos and not a turn on for me. There has to be a plot! And it can't be, "Spike goes around fucking ponies for no reason!"**_


	4. A Fluttering Feeling

This was the time. It came every year, and Princess Celestia would always respond the same way.

Around this time of the year, the great princess of the day would be getting complaints from the ponies down in Ponyville-complaints about the "season" coming and not enough stallions being available; or little fillies messaging her without their parent's permission, asking about the strange feelings they were having (those were the most awkward to answer). Usually, though, they would just be complaints that the ponies couldn't bear to go another season without any sign of relief from the dreaded heat. To which the princess would humbly and apologetically ask some of the guards from her castle to go down and rectify the situation. The guards were always loyal and would head down to help the ponies-some of them a bit too eagerly, the princess noticed.

Unfortunately, Celestia had far fewer guards this year than she did at this time last year. _And with the rapid growth in threats toward Equestria recently, I can't afford to spare even a single strong steed!_ Celestia told herself as she walked into an opening in the garden. _And poor Luna... she was stuck on that moon for a thousand seasons with no relief. Going outside where there are stallions now, she will have no will left to resist!_ Of course, Celestia wanted her sister to be happy and find the right steed, but in her desperation, Luna might jump just any pony and regret her decision later. _Heaven forbid that-_

_Celeeeestia..._

The princess turned around rapidly and glanced around her. "Wha-?" The voice sounded familiar, but... where was it coming from?

A chuckle. _Oh, Celestia... you never cease to amuse me, you know that? You're face right now! Haha!_

Celestia spun around again toward the voice and found herself face to face with the old statue of her foe. "Discord."

"Why, yes! How lovely that you still remember me," Discord's voice sang in her head, taunting her. "I certainly remember you. Tell me, do you recall those days we use to walk in this very garden together?"

Celestia called for her guards. She wasn't having any of this! "I don't have time for this, Discord!"

"Yes, I suppose it was quite a long time ago, wasn't it?" Discord's statue replied as the guards showed up and pointed their useless spears at his face. "But you just HAVE to remember the times AFTER all those walks, right? We would wander through the flowers aimlessly, only to coincidentally always arrive in that secret place where nopony could hear us. Try telling me it wasn't magical, Celestia!"

Celestia turned around and faced away from the statue. The guards did their best to make their weapons look threatening against a stone statue. "Discord, I turned you to stone twice, and I expect you to keep your dirty mitts away from Ponyville," she stated with authority.

"Yes, yes, you always have had a knack for making me hard, haven't you?" An awkward silence. The guards looked at each other, not sure how to respond.

Celestia's cheeks turned rosy in embarrassment. She turned around to scold him, "Discord-!" _?!_

Was that...?

Slowly inching her way closer, Celestia examined the stone prison before her. As she peered at the rock formation she had thought was finished long ago, her fears were revived again at what she saw.

Down the center of Discord was a long, clear crack in the statue.

_He's breaking free..._

Spike awoke in a grassy field, his head still spinning from his previous endeavors. "Oohh... Man, as awesome as that was, let's not do that again," Spike said as he rubbed his bum. Turning to face his partner, Spike found Rainbow Dash to be sound asleep in the grass.

He smiled a little. _She looks like a little filly again... not that I've ever seen her as filly, but still._ The tiny dragon walked over to her, examining the way her body shone in the sunlight.

Then, he had a brilliant idea! _Hey! What if I slowly woke her up to an orgasm? What could be better than that?_Deciding this was only the greatest idea ever thought of, Spike crouched down and gently pulled her legs apart, revealing the treasure behind them. _First, her dreams will start to get a little kinky, then, she'll start moaning my name in her sleep. And when she wakes up, she'll be so lost in pleasure, she won't even be able to focus!_He gazed at Rainbow Dash's marehood, already salivating at the thought of the feast to come. _Of course, she'll know it's me. Who else is so good at this, right?_ Pulling her legs further apart, Spike lowered his head slowly. A single drop of saliva fell from his mouth and landed on her perfect flower.

"AH!"

_KAPOW!_

Two hooves forcefully met Spike's face and sent him flying fifty feet over the field.

Rainbow Dash sat up and looked around, confused. "Huh? What just-Spike!" Frantically, she picked her self up and galloped over to the unconscious body of her friend.

**Later...**

"So that's why I need your help, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash explained to the shy pegasus.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy looked down at the dragon lying in her bed in horror. "Are the bunnies safe? Was his sacrifice in vain?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and put a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't worry. We saved them," she assured her.

"Oh, good," The pink-maned pony looked back at Spike, proud to know such a valiant and noble creature.

"So, can he crash here for a while? I'd let him stay at my place, but, uh, Clouds, you know," The pegasus flapped her wings a bit to emphasize a dragon's lack of pegasi abilities.

"Yes, of course!" The gentler pegasis replied, "He can stay as long as he needs to. I just hope angel doesn't mind sharing the house for a bit." A quick glance at Angel suggested he minded very much, but he needed to learn how to properly treat a guest, especially one of their friends. "He says it would be a delight," she told Rainbow Dash, ignoring the carrot that was immediately thrown at her.

"Great! I gotta go kick some clouds, but I'll be back in a an hour or so to check on you two," Rainbow stated before heading out the door and taking to the skies.

Now alone with the unconscious creature, Fluttershy turned to face him and gave a warm smile. She could still remember the first time she had met the baby dragon. He was the only one she wasn't super shy around at that time. _I guess we've both grown up a bit,_ she concluded. Sitting down next the bed and nervously wrapping her tails around her, Fluttershy watched Spike's chest go up and down. It was unsettling to see him so still like that...

"Um... Spike?" Fluttershy started, "I just... wanted to, um..." _Oh forget it! I'll never be able to tell him... I'm just too shy..._ the yellow pony looked down through her mane at the floor. _But he IS asleep right now,_ she told herself.

"Okay, here goes," Fluttershy closed her eyes and continued, "I've always wanted to say that you're the one who taught me not to be so shy and that if I can only be a bit braver like you, I might make a few new pony friends! Because you're brave and smart and kind, and I've always wanted to be just like you!" She held her breath for a bit, fearing his response. Of course, he gave none and Fluttershy opened her eyes to see him in the same position he was last in. "A-and back when I first met you, you were so easy to talk to... I don't know why. I don't think I'll ever know why, but... I started having feelings toward you, but I promise I would never take you away from Twilight! And if you and Rarity ever got together, that would be just..."

Fluttershy sighed. "...Nice. Just forget it." Picking herself up, she wandered into her kitchen and got Angel a new carrot, since he lost the last one when he threw it at her. _I just wish I could do one nice thing for him... to show him what a great friend I think he is._ "Spike? Are you still asleep?" No answer. "Good. I just wanted to say one more thing... um... if there was anything you ever wanted from me... _anything_... I-I would give it to you if you asked. Because I want you to be happy, but... you know, I want to be happy, too. And I can't imagine that happening without you. I'm sorry if that's a selfish thought, but it's true! So please be okay, Spike. Please wake up."

Fluttershy looked down at the sleeping face in front of her.

"...But not before I finish."

Lifting a tender hoof, the soft pony placed it on his head and stroked his scales gently. From a distance, Spike's scales always looked sharp and strong, but Fluttershy had learned that they were soft to the touch. They were like him-strong, protective... but soft and sensitive if anypony took the time to notice.

With her mane hanging above his face face, Fluttershy lowered her head, bringing herself closer and closer to the dragon she loved. When their lips were inches apart, her mane fell and covered the scene from prying eyes as well as closing off the world from her view. All she could see was his face. Feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

Then she felt her lips touch his. For a startled moment, Fluttershy started to back away, but something held her there. Closing her eyes once more, the shy pony sighed into his mouth and began her first kiss. Spike didn't argue, so she continued, moving her lips against his and pecking his chin to feel more of his smooth scales. Really getting into it, Fluttershy moaned and moved on top of the dragon, rubbing herself against him, trying to feel him all over her, and when she licked his lips to ask for entrance, she gave a giddy smile. He hadn't stopped her or gotten mad! He must like it!

He must have liked it a lot...

Because as she was exploring his mouth-their tongues entwined in a forbidden dance-she felt something push against her flank. Immediately, Fluttershy broke the kiss, licking her lips and glancing behind her. At first glance she saw nothing, but a double take revealed just what had been happening during that kiss.

Pressing up against her, right beside her cutie mark, Spike stood proud and shameless. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide at the sight. "Oh my... did I do that?" she asked, intrigued by the way it could look so hard and soft at the same time. _I've never seen a pony's... thing up close before..._

Moving carefully, she positioned herself closer to Spike's member. _This is what they use to..._ Fluttershy remembered what she had learned at a very young age and bit her lip. This only happened when a pony wanted to... _um, to... h-he wants..._

She couldn't even finish her words in her own thoughts! What was happening? The more she looked at it, the weirder she felt. _It's like when Big Mac stands too close to me, only stronger!_ Finding it harder and harder to stand still, she jumped down off the bed and sat down, her tail wrapped around her.

"U-um, Spike? Would you s-stop making that smell, please? It's starting to, um... I'm g-getting very horny and... oh, I don't mean to be rude." Opening one eye, Fluttershy could see Spike in the same position as before. And the smell wasn't going away.

Unable to stop herself, Fluttershy took a tiny sniff of the air. After a quick hum, she gave in and took a big whiff, inhaling the aroma and filling her nostrils with the scent of male. Her mind spun and the world faded out of existence save for Spike. Fluttershy gave a teasing smile at the dragon and moved a hoof between her legs.

A shiver ran through her as she pulled her hoof away, now partly soaked in her juices. "Oohh, look how wet you've made me, Spike!" She stood and licked her lips, her eyes trained at the unconscious form before her. "Angel, would you leave mommy and Spike alone for a bit?"

Angel stomped the ground for a bit before he realized that the kitchen would be totally unguarded. A smile grew on his face, and he happily skipped off, leaving Fluttershy and Spike alone.

"I've been a bad pony, Spike," Fluttershy started walking toward the bed. Her eyes were filled with a lust nopony would ever expect to see in those gentle orbs. "I saw Twilight do something," she teased, sitting down beside the bed. "Back when I was just a little filly, I fell through the clouds and landed here in Ponyville. I wanted to stay here forever! So I walked through the woods until I found a young purple pony all by herself. At least, that's what I thought until I saw her holding something... a baby dragon. Twilight didn't know I was there, so she set the dragon down on the floor and started patting him on the head. But she didn't stop there... no, she had something else in mind. Do you wanna know what happened next?"

Spike said nothing.

"Twilight moved her hoof from the baby dragon's head down to his stomach. 'If what I read is really true,' she muttered, 'then if I just go like this-' Twilight rubbed his belly in circles and started massaging his crotch. Soon, a little thing appeared just like she had read it would. I saw her look at it and declare, 'Like a little... Spike! That's it!' before taking the thing in her mouth. It's true. And she's kept it a secret from you all this time."

Fluttershy sighed. "Sometimes I think back on that day. And sometimes I do this," she spread her legs and started rubbing her folds with her hoof. A quiet moan escaped her throat before she lifted her hoof to her mouth and gave a tantalizing lick. After swallowing her juices, she placed both hooves back down and covered herself nervously. "I don't know how good Twilight was that day, but... i-if it's alright with you... I think I could do better."

Fluttershy stood up, reveling in the fact Spike still hadn't screamed at her to leave him alone. "If you want me to stop, just say so." When he said nothing, she gave a giddy giggle and kissed him once more. "Okay," she whispered.

Suddenly, she noticed the two bruises on top of Spike's head. "Oh dear! Poor little guy... here, I know what will make those feel better." Lifting her head to the marks, Fluttershy gently kissed the wounds, giving the procedure to both marks that looked suspiciously like hoof-prints. _How about this?_ The pink-maned pony stuck her tongue out and lovingly licked his wounds. Saliva covered both of them, but Fluttershy wanted to make sure he felt 100% better by the time she was done. Her tongue slid against his scales, trailing along and around the bruises until she finally pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting her tongue to him.

"Are you ready?" she whispered. Spike's cock twitched at the sound, already lined up with her precious folds. "There's no need to be nervous, Spike. There's no need. It's okay..." Fluttershy told herself, torn between her own shyness and her burning need for the beautiful gift reaching for her. "You'll like this, I promise!"

Whether she was talking to Spike or herself, Fluttershy slowly lowered herself down until she felt it touch her cutie mark. "Oh dear..." she lifted herself up and tried again, this time falling just to the right. "I-I'm sorry!" She looked down and saw she was shaking. "I-I'll get it! Don't worry, Spike!" She was about to drop again when-

"Here, let me help."

?!

"Huh?!" Fluttershy looked down and saw Spike's reassuring face. Quickly, she hid her face behind her hooves, "How long have you been awake?"

Spike only smiled gently and lowered her down until just the tip of him pressed her folds apart. Fluttershy gasped and grabbed his shoulders. Without any words spoken, the two pushed against each other, plunging Spike deeper into Fluttershy, stretching her out and pushing against her walls.

"Spike, you're so big!" Fluttershy spoke out as she melted into the pleasure she was receiving.

"I'm not a baby like Twilight calls me, Fluttershy!" Spike grabbed her hips. "And I know how to please a mare."

Fluttershy screamed as she felt Spike push all the way into her, reaching back and touching the most sensitive of her secret places. He started thrusting against her, and all she could do was try her best to steady herself against him with her hoof. "Spike!"

"Yea!"

"Spike!" Fluttershy couldn't register all the feelings that were overwhelming her right now. He filled her so much! Every time he started to pull out, she would squeeze her walls to try to hold him in only for him to thrust again.

Spike gritted his teeth but kept his eyes open to watch the show. He repeatedly thrust inside her, sending wave after wave of pleasure through them both. "Flutters, you're so tight!" Fluttershy could only reply with a squeak. Her face was flushed and her eyes squeezed closed at his force. "Should I slow down?"

The pony exhaled cutely several times before looking down at her lover. "Y-you could go a little faster... if you want..."

Spike smirked at the smile she gave him and thrust upward as hard as he could. Fluttershy fell down on him and threw herself into a kiss, her body bouncing to meet his every thrust. Their tongues moved as one, each exploring the other's mouth, somehow heightening the pleasure both were receiving from the other. _Oh no, I'm gonna cum!_

She broke the kiss, but held her face close to his. "Hah... hah! ... Hungh! Spike, like that! Do you think you could-"

"With pleasure!" Spike pushed in the same place as before, thrusting hard and hitting her g-spot straight on.

"OH!" Fluttershy started throwing herself down harder with each thrust, the pleasure building, rising, due to explode any moment! _I-I-I don't want to cum! I have to prove I can keep up with him! I can't cum without him, I just can't!_ Every time their bodies joined, the pleasure struck her like lightning! "Ssspi- Oh! Please, Spike!"

Spike grunted, panting hard but not slowing down. "Please, what? You like that? You like the way Spike uses your body?"

"Give me more!" Fluttershy shouted, quickly approaching her peak. "AHHH! I'm... I-I'm gonna..." Her vision flashed as the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced exploded within her. "AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'M CUMMING!" Fluttershy let out the quietest scream an orgasm could bring from a pony. The waves of pleasure racked her body, sending her into a frenzy.

"Well, well, well!" Spike thrust against her, forcing her to ride it out and not slow down. _Now's the part where I take my stone and... huh? W-where's my... stone, ah! Oh great, now I'm gonna-!_ "Fluttershy!" Spike felt her walls squeeze around him, pushing him into orgasm. The familiar rush washed over him, bringing him to thrust faster. He expertly flipped them around without missing a beat and continued with him on top. Fluttershy was so lost in what he was doing to her, she didn't even notice and desperately kept pushing against him, feeling Spike shoot his seed into her and fill her up.

_He's cumming!_ Fluttershy smiled cutely and looked up through teary eyes at the dragon above her. She must be good if he was cumming inside her this much! As she came down from her high, she lay still without complaint and let him finish. Finishing first only let her watch and smile, happy to have made him feel this good.

Spike eventually felt himself slow down and forced himself to keep himself supported above her. They lay there for a bit, panting together and silently communicating how happy they were.

"You could... do it again if you wanted..." A flushed Fluttershy informed, looking to the side.

Applejack awoke and stretched her body against the grass. _Ahh! If that weren't the best sleep I've had in weeks,_she said to herself. A smile sprouted on her face when she felt somepony standing above her. "Sorry ah slept so long, Spike. You've got tah be the best-" Applejack's eyes shot open when she noticed who actually was standing over her. "Twilight?! W-what are you doin' here?"

"Where is Spike?!" Twilight growled out, sweat pouring from her face and a nasty snarl burning a hole through Applejack's defense.

"Ah, uh... I don't..." Twilight's horn began to glow a dark green. "Rainbow was with him last!" She blurted out, covering her face and peeking at her through her hooves.

Twilight said nothing and galloped away from the scarred earth pony.

When she was far enough away, the purple unicorn focused her magic and located the closest pony she could find. Knowing who it was, she began, "Chryssi, the dragon's with Rainbow Dash. You were right about that sonic rainboom!"

A voice returned to her, "Wonderful! Then if my guess is correct, he would have dropped the stone right around here, depending on how fast they were moving. I will have it soon, and this land will be mine! Limitless love, and the ponies will give it to us willingly! Resisting the artifact is useless. So stay where you are! I will be there soon with our prize..."

**To be continued!**

_Spiiiiiike... I know you know my voice. If you're going to use my stone, you might as well get the most out of it. I can teach you how to truly unlock it's power! For a price... can you resist knowing just how much this toy can do? All I ask is one teeny, tiny thing in return..._


End file.
